Happy Halloween Batty
by TwoFace
Summary: Riddler's havin a party. Chapter Three is Done!Shorter that the last one but hey at least i updated! Four will be out soon! Thanks for the Death threats, they really helped!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Halloween Batty!

Disclaimer: I don't own batman or any of its awesome characters! Mostly villains though. I don't own any kind of food either.

Author's Notes: My two favorite villains are Harvey Two-Face and The Riddler. Sorry but I'm kinda (ONLY A LITTLE) picking on Batman. I mean it too. Only a little! This takes place before Riddler gets caught and Two-Face dies! (Sob)

Inside Two-Faced Lair

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR HAVING A HALLOWEEN PARTY?" yelled the bad Harvey. Walking up behind the Riddler at his desk.

"You know a Halloween party sounds fun," said the nice Two-Face, with a smile. Edward looked at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"NO!" Harvey yelled again.

"Come on you guys could at least give him a coin toss," said the evil girl friend. "A Halloween party does kind of sound fun. And it make me so happy." She kissed him on the cheek. His smile grew and grew.

"Please Harvey, Will promise you something if you give him a chance. How's that sound baby?" said the good Harvey's girlfriend.

"Like what?" said Two-face. Both sides were interested in this subject. He looked from there two faces and smile bigger than the room. "Naughty girls. Ok, we'll give him a chance." he said. He put the coin on his thumb and flipped it high.

In Crane's office

Crane walks in and throws his suitcase up against the wall. Breathing heavily he straightens up with a smile. "I think I'm I gonna go screw around with the bat. Lets see¼ " he said slowly. "Bank, Home, Ritz Gothem?" Trying to decide what to choose.

"What is this?" he said as he picked up a green envelope. He turned it over to find a black question mark for the seal. "I'm not helping him." He ripped the outer layer and began to laugh. "A Halloween party? Has he lost his mind?"

Crane was still laughing as he read the invite. "He's as crazy as I am."

At the same point in time, all of Batman's foes, were opening the same letter. All of them had the same reaction too. But they all pressed the button on the bottom of the invite. The button that said R.S.V.P.

Back in Two-Face's lair

"See face it's not that bad, is it?" said the evil girlfriend laying on the bed. "You know I get really wild on Halloween." She smiled as she grabbed Harvey by the neck of his suit and pulled him onto the bed.

"We suppose not," said bad Harv. He rolled on to his back and hung his head over the side of the bed. "At least it's not completely pointless. We mean at least we get something out of it." He stopped talking as the door got kicked open.

"Look!" yelled Edward. "They all R.S.V.P.ed! Hay in¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ . your¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ ¼ .faces!" he said into Two-Face's face. In one quick motion Harvey had his gun against Riddler's face. Pressing it had to his temple.

"We're still wondering if your bleed green! What to find out!" He said flipping off the bed. Riddler roughly shook his head. "Now, Come on." he said. "Get your coat.

"Why where are we going?" asked Edward.

"Why, to get stuff for a party that's where." said good Harv. "Coming?" Two-faced walked through the door and Riddler shipped after him.

Author's notes (again) : So¼ ¼ .. What do ya think? Good. Bad. Keep going. Stop while I'm ahead? Please comment! I know its short this is just chapter one!


	2. Chapter 2

HAPPY HALLOWEEN BATTYCHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with batman. I'm just in love with Harvey Tow-Face and The Riddler. I wish I did own it though. They would have won by now.

Authors notes. I have a couple things to say. 1: That ¼ thing wasn't supposed to be there. It was just supposed to be dots. My computers stupid. 2: This story is always taking place before Two-Face dies and The Riddler loses his mind. 3: Ignore the TWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLER thing its just a divider. 4: Same thing as last time, Reviews Reviews Reviews!

TWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACE RIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLER

In The Mall

"This is a stick up. Anybody move and we'll blow your brains out!" Bellowed Two-Face at the shopper from on top of a check out. "Under stand?" he asked waving his gun around. Spice giggled from behind him.

"This is all I need Face!" yelled Riddler. "Say good-bye to the nice people." Harvey jumped off the counter and hooked arms with Spice. "We had a wonderful time. it's a good thing they didn't have to shoot any of you!" And with that he turned on his heal and ran out the door.

Sugar was driving the get away car. Harvey wasn't about to explain to his goons that he was allowing Riddler to have a Halloween party in his lair. 'Wait a second' thought Face. 'I'm not about to give my location out to every villain in Gothem.

"Riddler!" He yelled into the back seat. "Where you going to have this party? In your lair because your not having it in ours!" Face looked back in the mirror. "Are you listening? Hello!"

"Hear you loud and clear Face! Of course its not at yours. Its not at mine either. Oh Crap! I got to find a place to hold this." Said Edward, slapping his forehead. Harvey looked at Sugar and Spice and whimpered.

"We could always just shoot him and say the invite was canceled." said Two-Face with a grin. "We can make it look like a complete accident?" he said trying to talk them into it. Spice leaned over and kissed him.

"No baby. This Halloween party sounds too fun." said Spice. Sugar agreed with her by shaking her head. Spice saw Edward smile in the back seat. "After the Party you can shoot him," she said as Sugar started to giggle.

The smile on Riddler's face dropped off immediately. "Your just kidding, right Spice?" he asked nervously. "She's kidding right Face? Face?" He gulped. 'Please let them be kidding!' he thought.

"We love you." he said as he kissed Spice and then Sugar. He put his arms around the both of them and smiled. "Maybe this party wont be that bad after all." Spice put her head on his shoulder. "Riddler! Who'd you invite?

TWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLER

Authors Notes: I'm So sorry its so short but I promise to update sooner if I can get away with small chapters! Same thing. Got Better? Got worse? Someone's gonna shoot me, you know all that stuff. I shall update soon! Good Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

-1HAPPY HALLOWEEN BATTY CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything batman besides a pair of boxers, a shirt and a little blow up of him I won at the fair.

Authors notes: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me readers. (Bows) It took a death threat to get me my motivation back. Thanks a lot who ever threatened my life. You know the drill. The story takes plays before The Riddler loses his mind and Two Face Dies (Sob)

TWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLE

(IN THE RIDDLER'S NEW LOCATION)

"I love Halloween," screeched the Riddler running through his newly acquired rooftop garden. "And the security so gracelessly letting us use this wonderful birds eye view of all of Gotham." He runs another streamer through the whole of the garden and spins around to face Harvey. "What do you two think Face?"

Two Face didn't answer. Sipped his two glasses of wine and gazed passed Edward. Spice knew her Harvey didn't want Riddler alive right now, let alone asking him to comment on his décor. "Riddler, I think you need another streamer over by the dead roses." injected Spice before Harvey could throw a glass a Ed.

"Thanks Spice," he said running enthusiastically over to the large rose bush were Sugar was sitting. She smiled and struck up a conversation.

"Baby you look upset," said Spice slowly sliding onto Harvey's Lap. "Is there anything I can do to make this party more bearable for you Baby?" Face sat his glasses down lightly on the arm of the chair and looked at Spice.

"This Party is a stupid idea and I bet that Batman will show up at one point and ruin it." Spice kissed Harvey as he paused. "Then of course, there's the issue of killing Riddler once the party's over. I'm thinking either beating him to death with that cane of his shoot him in the foot, beat him with his cane and then shoot him in the head." He sighed shaking his head. "So many choices."

"Can I shoot him in the foot?" Asked Spice quietly in Harvey's ear.

"Of course," he said back. "As long as you leave a souvenir. It's much more painful that way." They both laughed together. "What in God's name is he doing?" asked Harvey looking over at Edward.

Riddler was now running back at the evil pair at full speed. "Face!" he was yelling. "Face!" He slowed just in time for himself to not slam head long into Harvey and Spice. If he would have Two Face would have shot him right there. "Face we need costumes!" he bellowed at the two.

Spice quickly slid off of Harvey's lap. Face stood up and had Riddler's neck in his hands. "What do you think your doing yelling at us. You come yelling and screaming because why? We don't have costumes? No Riddler, You don't have a costume. You better go get one now if your gonna make the party. It starts in an hour and we know how picky you are." Ed struggled in Harvey's grasp. Spice walked up beside Face and he dropped Edward and decided to make his way back to the lair with Sugar and Spice in hand.

"I've got the perfect costume idea!" giggled the Riddler. "Face will love it!"

TWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLERTWOFACERIDDLE

Authors notes: Well? Yah I know its short but better than nothing right? Please Review. Review. Review!


End file.
